Ark 20 Episode 13:Red Money Part Zero: All about the Benjamins !
Participants *Eden Creed *Pippa Godfrey After hearing word on the development of the new coorperation by Pippa Godfrey, The Saints finally felt as if they found something that may bring them a bit higher on the ladder. Thus , Also bring in great profit Soon the Saints had set up a meeting with the C.E.O Pippa into somehow establishing an agreement, or rather a partnership . How will it go ? '' Tumblr_ncnx7uGK1e1qduw1jo1_1280-2.jpg 8bb040c2a95ef5152137035473937ee9.jpg '' Uub:It was a bright and early morning. The Day held an dominant youth over its under minings. The army of clouds flew gently across the scenery , very much adding to it’s marvelous sight , Which was held with significance as it seemingly began to stream through the underlings leaving them with the ability to be beyond any doubts. The young ambitionist stood in an area which flooded with children, Many of different heights and sizes. His hair in particular held a view similar to the wings of Ravens. While his ice cold eyes glowed as bright as vultures. He stood before the playground his breath balled up before him. He could see every breath and gasp he had taken before him. He wasn’t dressed in much, Just a midnight black dress shirt tucked into his black jeans which held a similar shading to his boots. His long grey tie spotted with dots of black hung over the base of his belt,In his hands was a sizzling loctae straight from Star bucks. Its vibrant heat filling it’s way through the coldness of his fingers. But, It bothered him none all he was able and willing to do was drag his hand through the ends of his hair. His Hair gently combed back drenched in grease but his forehead was fully exposed. Quite a dashing young man he’d like to think, But Just judging by his appearance one could see the style in which had seem as if it were lost in time. Maybe, In the late 50’s early 60’s. “ I think it’s about that time “ The young man stated quickly taking one quick whiff of the wind once more before making his way down the sidewalk. His eyes remained on his shell white watch, It kept a firm grasp around his wrist and read -10:45- . “ Can’t be late ..bad impression “ The young man thought putting a pep into his step. Quickly launching the half empty cup of coffee into the disposable ben beside him. Leaving the kids of the children’s hospital to fend on their own, Eden doubted they notice his disappearance. Besides, He was doing this for them in the first place and for the strength of his men. Thus, Was the first time so much depended on him so all Eden did he felt it was best to make an impression. Eden folded himself through the crowd of people that day that felt it best to simply brush past him. They didn’t know of Edens grasp upon the city, Though there was none Eden always thought it best to make himself act and feel as if their really was one. All for the favor in making him fell better. “ TAXI ! “ Eden shouted throwing his finger into the air hoping one rushing yellow cab would come to a clean halt. Eden felt it best to do things more simple today and not carry the weight of a gang attention and fortune at his back. He thought it best to keep things simple. At least for today, Upon entering the cab Eden threw a stack of 20 dollar bills held together by rubber bands to the cab driver. “ Whisky Lullabies “ He spoke in a stern tone, Before residing his head to the comfort of the back seat. The driver nodded his head with a obedience. “ Yes sir ! “ Punting the gas with much effort the cab went off for a few hour drive. Upon the arrival their Eden exited the Cab, Scurrying his way towards the entrance brushing his hands through the currents of his hair once more before entering the place. Remedies: The little bell chime on the teal door echoed through the vast building. The sound of footsteps disrupted the soft melody of the song that was currently playing. Reluctantly, Pippa gently placed her stencils back in the little tin box, hopping off her little wooden stool. Jarvis had mentioned something briefly when she was on the phone with him, something of an appointment with a young man Eden Creed. The name sounded familiar, though it stayed at the tip of her tongue since Pippa had horrible memory with insignificant things. The only importance that this man held was what properties he owned; more importantly, the children’s hospital. She hadn’t really looked over the background report Jarvis had sent her this morning. The vanilla folder with ‘Eden Creed’ scribbled on the front still laid, unopened, on the counter in the upper section of the studio. Pursing her glossy pink lips together, Pippa dusted off her hands on the apron she wore, then hung that up on the little hook on the wall. Her blonde hair was braid tightly back and a black fedora crowned her head alongside her little blue butterfly pin. Pulling down the rolled up sleeves of her cashmere floral sweater, Pippa sashayed toward the front of the studio where Eden was waiting. Pippa, putting on her girlish charm, stepped forward to him, place both of her dainty hands on his arms, and leaned in to peck each side of his cheek. A greeting she used with everyone since she only believed a handshake was for finishing deals and always saved those until the business transaction was sealed. “Welcome to my little abode, Mr.Creed- I assume that is you, correct? I’m terribly sorry for being such a mess,” She paused briefly to wipe a little black smudge from the stencil off her cheek, “You see, I was just working on a new piece of art. Please, do come in,” her voice was like cherry wine, smooth and sweet, as she turned on her heels, with the intentions of him following her up the stairs to the sofa. Motioning for him to sit in one of the brown leathered chairs, Pippa asked, “Would you like anything to drink? Tea, Coffee, or maybe some scotch? It’s never too early to have a quick drink.” With a grin and a twinkle in her blue eyes, Pippa made her way to the little kitchen area and awaited his reply. Uub: This was his first time every really owning up to something bigger then himself , Eden hadn’t know how to react in such a position. These kind of this were always left to his father , Due to his interchangeable charm that everyone seemed to love and hate so very much. Wondering what his father would do in such events was the only thing he can really reflect on. “ Baby steps..” Eden voice sounded like a broken record, He repeated the same words till him self till he was finally in agreeing with those words and allowing his actions to reflect on those steps. The young prominent stunning young man stood at the door, The chimes echoes above him making his presence well known. Thus , almost knocking Eden out of his business stance. He watched as the young girl made his way towards him, He quickly thought to set his hand out but to his surprise he was gently pec’d on both sides of his cheeks. In complete and utter bliss to the meaning of hat , all Eden was really able to do was hope that was a good sign. Eden had listened to her ,” Yes, Eden Creed at you’re service “ folding his arms behind his back he nodded sighing in awe at all the beautiful images. His father loved the paint but sadly, Eden was never granted with the gene of creating art. Therefore, He never gotten himself into doing them, He knew his father would probably had put more faith in him if he had tried. “ Nah, Don’t worry , Its cool Im use to this type of stuff “ He said in a rather calm tone, The tone that had most people attracted to him for some reason. His hazel alluring eyes met the positioning of the room, To Edens belief you can read a person by the way they keep their house . Eden knew it wasn’t her house but it might as well be. Judging by the amount of paintings she had up he can tell that she spent a great amount of time their. Thus, Allowing Eden to come down to a conclusion with this Pippa Godfrey. Quite a nice and creative name, He came down to the point that this girl was open minded open to new ideas smart and creative. Quite fascinating he thought , Defiantly someone he thought he can put more time into studying and hopefully growing a foundation with. The young Eden gave off his signature Creed smile as she motioned him to take a seat in her brown leathered couch. Eden quickly took a seat , Allowing his body to sink into the comfort and tenderness of the couch. Eden allowed his right arm to hand off the arm rest. “ Uh, n..- “ Eden paused for a second. He was in the midst of refusing her offer but quickly remembered that was bad for business. He then smiled giving off a slight nod “ Yeah, A glass of water should Suffice “ He said quickly leaning his body up from the seat tensing up his shoulders. “ I really Hate to be that guy, And go straight to business. But I must thank you for agreeing to this meeting. If you can give me a moment of you’re time I ensure you we can leave here with not only a great deal but also leave as happy campers. Also, Because you agreed to this meeting. Im thinking you wish the same, Am I right Miss Godfrey ? " Remedies: There was a sudden giggle as Pippa turned to fill one of her crystal glasses with the iced water that game from the sink, dropping a few cubes of ice into it. Placing the glass on a tray, Pippa proceeded to pour herself some of the hot Earl Gray tea into a mug for her own pleasure, with just a drop of the scotch she had stored behind the spices. Scooping the folders and the tray up she made her way to the sofa and set the tray down on the small wooden coffee table. She always enjoyed when people got straight to business- it showed her they had ambitions and goals they wanted to meet and that, well, excited her. “Honestly- I wasn’t really the one setting up this meeting. I believe you talked to my charge- Jarvis. He’s my closest advisor who informed me of a small enterprise if we convened.” Pippa tilted her head, shifting to sit with one knee over the other, with the folders in her laps. Opening one up, she pulled out the Godfrey Agenda sheet that was attached with the Institute’s expenditures and budgets, handing it to Creed. “As you may know, Godfrey has been a small company with most of its business being global instead of focused in the city; however, I intend to change that and buy out the Medical market here in Kasaihana. So far, we’ve seeped into majority of the practices, and own the current hospital and while that’s all fine and dandy, we haven’t reached our full potential. I’m not interested in what you have to offer because I’m a woman who knows what she wants and I have my eyes on this-“ Pippa paused to pull out a picture and details of the Creed’s Children’s hospital. “My offer is a 40% stake in a new drug we will be running in the next few months. I can’t explain the exact details on it, but it’s been estimated to make about a half million in its first year since it will be replacing the number one metabolism/energy drug currently sold on the market. I also will fund and allow the hospital to dabble in our expenditures to maintain its success of helping children,” Pippa said with a pursed expression, waiting to see the young man’s reaction while she sipped at her tea. Uub: Eden gently reached his hand over to the tray, Gently he pinched the handle of the cup. Quickly, Pulling it towards him tilting it’s end to where it’ll touch the end of his lips allowing it’s cold refreshing feel to have it’s baffling effect on him. But, to his surprise he gotten way more then he thought. Eden was about ready to spit out everything he had just consumed in the last seven hours. The deal was too great, Eden kept his posture and thought for a second. Glancing at the agenda sheet set out to him. “ This is all very impressing Miss Godfrey “ Eden stated taking another quick look at the photos of the hospital he now owned. “ All too very impressing, I like you’re style and I value you’re sense of taste even more “ Eden gently scratched the very base of his chin “As much as I want to jump at the offer you’re giving me quite a big but on you’re fund over this venom drug, Tell me how sure are you in the success of this ..venom ? “ Edens eyes met hers a bit more curious on the fact. He wanted to go ahead and say deal but he felt it would be bad for business if he just jumped on the deal. He needed more details. Remedies: Pippa scrunched her little nose up, flipping through her folder to find the chart for the Metax drug’s annual revenue(Approximately 63.7 billion after being sold for all these years), and handed it to him. “We’re calling the drug Virtus- to give it a nicer tone, you know? But, Godfrey created Metax years before me with my grandfather, Alec. As of now, it projects annually around 60 billion, with it being one of the most sold over the counter products. If we scrap it off shelves completely and replace it with Virtus, labeling it the new face of Metax, it should reach a steady growth among the populous. It will be cheaper than its predecessor. People like cheap,” Pippa eyed the man carefully, tucking a loose strand of her sunshine colored hair behind her right ear. Virtus was supposed to be the big money maker this year. After all the planning, they decided it was time to market it. Currently, the placebo was being on trial at the board. The real drug was tucked away in their labs, and being slipped out to D1 every now and then. The effects were gruesome, but they were looking for the perfect specimen and chemical compound to gain their larger goal. Something no one would have knowledge of until they were fully ready. Uub: Eden took to the annual revenue, Carefully looking over it as he listened to Pippas every word. His eyes sparked at the amount of funding this stuff was getting. This was just what this world needed. Something too look forward , Eden gave off a slight nod. “ It seems clear to me , That you Miss Godfrey really know what you’re doing “ Eden quickly handed over the revenue. “ I feel we can accomplish great things together “ Thus , is all Eden needed to hear as he calmly lifted himself from his seat. “ Miss Godfrey you’ve got a deal “ He said letting his hand out, “ Im looking forward into creating a new future for this city with you as for that perfect specimen Im sure we’ll find someone or something that may fit that criteria “ Eden said his eyes met hers as he awaited her to take his hand. In other words sealing the deal as they would calmly shake it off with a job well done. Remedies: “Then, you will send your lawyer to the Institute so we can finalize an accord some time today,” Pippa said- there was clear order in her statement, not really a question. She reached out to take his hand with her small dainty right hand and shook his firmly, not wavering in eye contact. “Pleasure to do business with you, Mr. Creed,” she murmured. Setting her half empty cup down, Pippa would rise to her feet, her heels clicking on the stone floor. “Since that’s all settled, are you a fan of art per chance? I’m looking for someone to accompany me to a Gallery to be held in downtown at the Luxe. I was given a chance to showcase some of my work. “ A smile spread across her lips. With all business partners, she intended to get to know them on a personal level in order to build trust in the business relationship. Uub: “ Oh ? Well I ..” Eden gave off a quick glance to his watch, Before continuing on with his statement. “ I suppose I can spare a few more moments why not “ Eden laughed gently feeling the tensity between his hair strands. Eden hadn’t really prepared for getting to know his new partner in a more personal level. To his knowledge he believed all he had to do was go in their make a deal and shake hand thus being done with the whole thing. But this, This he was unprepared for. He thought the relationship may end due to his lack of knowledge on the subject, Though he valued the art of Art. Never had he taken the time to really utilize and try to understand it .Edem gave off a slight yawn before ending that off with a gentle yawn. “Welp, lead the way “ Eden proclaimed gently stepping out of her way, Clearing the walk way for her allowing Eden to simply follow. Remedies: Pippa wiggled her brow, holding back a laugh. “It’s not until next week, I can give you a ticket for the show and have Jarvis come pick you up on that day, if you’d like? I can forward on the information to you when you come in tomorrow to finalize the papers,” Pippa spoke softly. She moved towards the fridge where two tickets for the Luxe Galleria were pinned. Tugging one off from under the magnet, she walked back to where Creed was standing, holding the flimsy piece of paper out to him. “If not, then perhaps give someone else the admission who enjoys art. I know a lot of famous artist around the city should be there,” Pippa offered, trying to ease off the pressure. Uub: “ Oh, Next week right “ Eden spoke softly a bit embarrassed, he gave off a slight chuckle. Awaiting her to approach his line of reach with the tickets. Eden gave off a cheeky shirt. He gently pinched the base of the ticket and gently pulled it from her grasp quickly giving the piece of the paper a quick glance. “ I should be free, So you’ll be seeing me then That I can promise you “ Eden gave off a gentle smile before shuffling his feet from the room. “ I’ll be on my way then, And also no need for the hassle and getting Jarvis to come for me I got it haha does your kindness meet no limits ? “ Eden gently brushed his hands through his hair. Gliding his feet back before quickly cascading into a twirl motioning himself towards the door. Remedies: “It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Creed. I can’t wait till we meet again,” Pippa chimed as he made his way to the door. She waved her little hand goodbye, expecting him to see himself out. She’d start to collect the folders, cleaning up the coffee table. Placing the empty cups in the sink, Pippa headed over to her desk, opening up her slim laptop to hastily type an email to her lawyer with the details of the shared transaction and when to be at the Institute for finalization. Category:Ark 20 Category:Red Money Saga